


protect

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"even now, Ernie still wants to save her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	protect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bleakwinters/profile)[**bleakwinters**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bleakwinters/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt of "Ernie/female!Goyle" and "protect".

Sometimes, when he has nothing to do, Ernie remembers the little girl who had dropped those scales on the seventh floor, the horrified way she had stared at him when he had appeared and how she had continued to stare at him in the same way when he picked up her scales and handed them back to her, and Ernie remembers thinking, _what is she afraid of?_ \- although he has never seen her again, even now, Ernie still wants to save her.

05.09.04


End file.
